Chocolate Can Be Dangerous
by MsNita
Summary: An act of kindness turns into a blunder for Snape. What's the poor professor to do?


This had popped into my head when chatting with a friend of mine. I wanted to show a bit of a "naughty" side to Snape. It took an interesting twist that I wasn't expecting and in turn, planted a plot bunny in my head. I noticed that I had grammar issues in my latest chapter of "Learning Takes Patience," which I am so embarrassed over. I promise to be more thorough in my reading. Anyways, enjoy the story. **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I only own Savanah.**

...

Snape growled as his class filed in steadily. He was in a severely foul mood and had been for a while now. His students and even some of his colleagues didn't know why, they simply gave him a wide-berth. He suddenly paused when he saw a box being held in front of him. Savanah smiled sweetly at him as she offered him the box.

"I've noticed that you have been in a foul mood," she stated, "so I put it upon myself to make you chocolate."

"Chocolate?" he replied.

"Now before you say anything, it's not just for women," she countered as he grunted, "especially this recipe."

With that she opened the box, revealing some rather enticing chocolates. She gave him a pleading look that screamed to just try one. Before he could even say "no thank you," she placed the box in front of him. He eyed the chocolates curiously as she was making her way to her seat. Cautiously, he picked one from the center and placed it on his tongue. He tried to ignore the fact that some of his students were ogling him. Savanah just smiled cheerfully. It certainly tasted good as he mulled over it.

When he looked back at Savanah, he practically choked. She looked back at him, confused by his reaction. He could feel something warm escaping his nose as he stared at her now bare shoulders. His fingers reached his nose as he noticed the purple bra she was wearing. All the students were looking at him now as he gazed at the blood on his fingers.

"Professor?" Savanah muttered as she started to stand.

"Don't stand up," Snape yelled as he ran for the door, avoiding seeing the rest of her lingerie. She's trying to kill me, isn't she? He thought as he raced for his chambers. She wasn't satisfied with minor heart attacks and has decided to up the ante with blood loss.

After being in his chambers for what didn't seem long enough, a knock came to his door. He groaned while he rose to answer it. He stood aside as Dumbledore entered his chambers. It didn't escape his notice that Dumbledore had the box of chocolates that Savanah gave him. He almost whimpered when Dumbledore placed it on his desk.

"Savanah stated that she made those for you," he mentioned.

"Well, there is something wrong with them," Snape snapped.

"Really?" Dumbledore asked. "What would be the problem?"

Snape paled at the thought of answering that question, afraid of how Dumbledore would respond. He coughed in attempt to change the subject, after all it might have just been a coincidence. Unfortunately, there was only one way to prove whether or not it was the chocolate, and that was to test it.

"It might just be a mistake," Snape said, "I'll discuss it with her."

"Very well," Dumbledore concurred, "she was worried when you ran out of your classroom with a bleeding nose."

"She's outside the door, isn't she?" Snape asked.

"Yes, Professor Snape," Savanah called through the door.

Snape shook his head as he opened the door to let her in. He was relieved to see her in her regular clothes. Dumbledore smiled as he walked out the door, leaving the two alone.

"What did you do to that recipe?" Snape growled, enjoying seeing her stiffen.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently, "It's the same recipe I got from the local shaman where I live. It's her best recipe!"

Snape shuddered as he imagined some decrepit, old woman and men seeing her in her lingerie. Push it out, push it out, Snape thought with a grimace. "Really?"

"Yes," she replied, "what's wrong with them?"

"Hmm, it might just be nothing," he mumbled.

"Okay," she chirped, "so I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes, I suppose you will," he commented.

...

Snape had decided to test out his theory as his students started to file in. He wasn't getting the same effects that he had from yesterday. He truly wondered what had happened as he continued throughout his day as normal. May be she was just a fluke? He thought as he stalked through the corridors. He paused when he saw Savanah, all he could see was her robe. Hm, may be it was a fluke after all.

He grunted as he caught her in midair. She embraced him tightly like always when he had fair warning. He thought back to the first time she had jumped him, or "glomped him" as she put it. It was after her first class with him, which astounded him as she was hiding behind a book while Ms. Granger constantly raised her hand. Even Malfoy paid no real attention to her, finding her to be lower than dirt at the time.

He had paid her no mind during that class, except to ask her to please pay attention. She jumped and stared at him with her big, blue eyes, trying to hide her book. He casually took it from her and glanced at the title. Impressed that the young girl was reading the classic, horror _Dracula_, he handed it back and simply told her to put it away. The rest of the class was spent with her eyeing him with a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look.

As he was making his way through the corridors, he was surprised when he heard a giggle before feeling something hit his back and stay there. He tried to look over his shoulder to see what it was, but had to settle lifting his arm to see her tiny arm clinging to him. She was much tinier back then. He remembered Hagrid comparing her to a pixie.

"Do you mind?" he remembered saying, resulting in her squeezing tighter. "Of course not."

She had grown quickly though, and now was capable of slamming into Snape with enough force to have him face plant into the ground. Lucius had compared her fascination with him to being a "daddy-complex," which he seemed to try and take advantage of from time to time. He remembered Lucius saying that that was the only reason she really denied Draco in his advances. However, Draco had set his sights on another, returning to his original attitude toward her.

Snape sympathized with the poor girl as she was ostracized by her fellow Slytherins due to her being muggle-born. Her parents didn't even know that Hogwarts was a wizarding school. Her friends around her age were normally students from the other houses. She quickly got the name "Professor Snape's pet" as she could get away with things like this, and no points were taken from her house. Even his colleagues would tease him time and again, saying that he truly did favor the young girl.

She got those wide eyes again as he pulled her off and set her on the ground. He knew to expect her to follow him as he continued on his way. He was concerned to feel her hesitate, but he knew her reasoning for it. When Umbridge had met her, she saw nothing wrong with punishing the girl for her behavior toward Snape. It didn't go as planned, however, as the girl almost killed the woman with one of the forbidden curses. He was the one who had saved Umbridge from Savanah's wrath after a peculiar message appeared, scratched into her arm.

He knew Lucius had to have been behind it because Umbridge hadn't even stepped foot inside of Hogwarts and yet she knew all about Savanah's actions as well as the rumors. It had almost cost him his job. It certainly would have if his colleagues hadn't of stepped up to defend him and his honor, which he was grateful had stayed intact.

He remembered watching her lick the offensive wound, hissing at anyone who tried to touch her. He could see the message scratched into her tanned skin; "young girls mustn't fraternize with their professors." It absolutely disgusted him. She had refused to go near him for while after that, flinching whenever he got near.

It had taken him assisting in healing her wounds, and telling her that he'd never let Umbridge touch her again to return their relationship to normal. Well, almost normal, she still tended to be skittish on occasion. He remembered promising her that if she had a chance to kill that woman again he would do nothing to stop her. She said that that woman's blood on her hands wouldn't affect her anymore than a pebble would a river, which startled him.

Umbridge's feelings were moderately mutual. She had taken to calling Savanah, "whore" or "hussy" whenever speaking about her. She gave Savanah a well-earned wide-berth after that. Snape thought it was actually the first intelligent thing she had done with Savanah ever as he had taken the role of referee. He hadn't realized though that Savanah had more to back up her trash talk until Dumbledore showed him a picture of her before she came to the school.

Dumbledore said that it was sent from a certain shaman, stating that "Savanah's boys" were missing her and didn't want her to forget them. Snape felt a tinge of jealousy until he saw the picture. He didn't even recognize the girl as her hair was partially pulled into dreadlocks. She had a scowl on her face that could rival even his. Instead of the flattering clothes she wore, she was wearing a tank top, sweatpants, and a jacket. Surrounding her were a bunch of Native Americans boys of all ages, including at least two grown men. She looked tiny compared to them, but quite capable of scrapping with the rest of them.

He sighed, wondering if she'd ever feel as safe with him as she did when she first had the audacity to cling to his back like a baby animal does to its mother. He got his answer as he grunted, he caught himself before his face could hit the floor. He grunted in his usual amusement with her when he saw her shoes dangling beneath his face.

"Professor," Malfoy chided, resulting in a hiss from Savanah, "you could lose your job if Umbridge found out about this."

"And why would she Malfoy?" Snape countered, standing up straight.

"Far be it for me to nark on you," Malfoy stated as he held his hands up defensively, "I just can't understand why you'd let that mudblood touch you."

"Better to be a mudblood than an interbreeder like you," Savanah spat.

"_Before _you two start butting heads," Snape interrupted before Malfoy could talk, "might I remind Malfoy that you had once made advances toward Ms. McGray because of her unique talents before she gave you a black-eye while threatening to give you... What was it you called it again?"

"A swirly," Savanah answered.

"Ah yes," Snape concurred.

Malfoy groaned as he left them alone. Snape hated doing that to the boy, but all's fair when you threaten _his_ job. Savanah snuggled against him before giving him a kiss on the cheek and running off. He chuckled, not knowing whether that kiss had any real meaning behind it or whether it was just one of those affectionate pecks like he had seen her give a rather depressed Hagrid or other friends on occasion. Everyone had learned to accept the certain American traits she couldn't quite reign in. Hagrid actually brightened up with some of them.

Snape continued on his way until it hit him. He had had a chocolate in the morning, but its effects certainly should have worn off by then. May be it wasn't a fluke, and he just didn't have it in his system anymore. He refused to admit that he was actually craving another piece, indeed finding them to be a bit relaxing. Being a stickler for an experiment, he debated on waiting for her next class with him or simply following her. Knowing that she was probably heading to her room, he wasn't certain that he wanted to risk all those girls asking him why he was there.

That would go over real well, he thought sarcastically, 'oh I just want to test out this theory of mine and see if I can see Ms. McGray in her knickers whenever I eat her chocolate.' I'll be fired before I even finish that sentence. Lucius would probably be glad to hear that he would no longer have to go through me to get to her.

He figured it wouldn't hurt to find out more about this chocolate at least, as well as the shaman behind the recipe. He was nervous about heading to her wing, but was moderately surprised when the girls let him in without question or complaint. It was a pleasant surprise to see Savanah reading on her bed with her cat, Jinx, lying on her rump.

"Professor?" Savanah asked, noticing him, even Jinx lifted his head to look at him.

"I would like to talk with you more about that chocolate," Snape stated.

"Oh?"

"Yes, you said that it's a recipe from some shaman woman that you know."

"Oh yes, she normally makes it for the women of the area. You know, women who are suffering from stress, but a few men come around asking for it."

I bet, Snape thought, the image of the decrepit hag appearing in his head again. Gah! Push it out, push that image out!

He was busy grimacing as Savanah got up, receiving a discontent howl from Jinx. He watched as she rummaged through her top drawer and pulled out a picture. He was afraid to look at it as she handed it to him. To his surprise, it wasn't an image of some hag, but of a Native American woman somewhere in her thirties.

"Hm, now I can see why those men might be asking for her chocolate," he thought aloud.

"Pardon?" Savanah implored.

"Nothing," Snape exclaimed all too quickly. "Who is she? Besides being your local shaman, that is."

"Her name is Soo," Savanah replied, "she's actually not from the reservation there, but from another on the West Coast. She had settled there because of her fiancee."

"Oh?" Snape questioned, "Who is he?"

"I don't know," Savanah answered.

"Why not?" Snape countered, disappointed in her ignorance.

"I never got to meet him," she explained, "you see, he died before I had even met her. It was a drunk driver, took him clean off the road. Fortunately, death was instantaneous instead of slow and agonizing."

His disappointment was quickly replaced by frustration at his own ignorance. He should have known she'd have a logical explanation for not knowing the man. After all, the shaman was very involved in Savanah coming to Hogwarts to begin with. If the fiancee had still been alive, she might have known him personally herself. "How did you meet her?"

"You would think it would have been from a rattler bite," Savanah chuckled sheepishly. "However, I was attacked by another shaman. It was simply due to the fact that I was in his way. Her wolf companion had found me in time. My grandfather was extremely grateful to her, when she stepped on his porch with me in her arms. It was really the only reason I was allowed to associate with her. He didn't want me associating with the dead."

"Oh, and what about 'your boys?'"

"Oh, I have rough-housed with them before meeting her, but they were constantly talking about her. Say, in fact, after she gave me a nickname, they started calling me that, too."

"What is it?"

"I can't really say it's a nickname as much as it is more of my tribe name now."

"It is...?"

"_Hihlashke Sintullo."_

"What does that mean?"

"Dancing Rattlesnake."

"Hmph, it suits you," Snape commented with a light chuckle. It's suits you in many ways, he thought. "That name almost proves that you were meant to be a Slytherin."

"I highly doubt that the founder of this house would agree," Savanah countered.

"You've been listening to Malfoy for far too long," he retorted.

"I have not," she argued.

"So, what is so grand about her chocolate?" he asked, wanting to avoid a debate.

"It's like I said, it relieved her patients' stress," she answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, there's no reason behind it," he stated as he got up to leave.

"If you say so," she replied in uncertainty.

With that, he took his leave. The disappointed looks of the girls did not escape his notice as he realized they had their own ulterior motives behind letting him in. He smirked, knowing full well that they didn't get anything to add to their artillery of rumors and all they could say was that he had visited. Yes, that left room for speculation, but he had left Savanah's door open to specifically minimize privacy.

He had set about to prepare his class for their lesson. Casually, he popped a chocolate into his mouth before searching for something he would need. He could already hear his students waltzing through the doorway. When he found what he would be teaching about, he turned around only to choke. Once again, he was seeing Savanah in her lingerie. This time they were black and lacy. He knew he was having another nosebleed when he saw the tattoo of what he assumed was a dryad on her right hip.

"Professor, your nose is bleeding again," she stated.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to teach class," he stuttered before bolting out.

It had been two hours before he had received a knock on the door. He was nervous to open it when Savanah had answered his call. His curiosity got the better of him when she said that he would want to. Surprise took him as she waltzed in, dragging the Weasley twins in by their ears. He knew something was up as she had them stand in the middle of his chambers.

"All right you two, spill," she demanded.

"Ah, come on, it was just good fun," one exclaimed.

"We didn't know you were going to give those chocolates to Professor Snape," the other explained.

"It did provide a good means of entertainment, though," the first chortled.

"Right indeed," the second agreed.

Snape cleared his throat, shutting them both up before asking, "What did you do to those chocolates that provided you with _such _a good means of entertainment?"

"We added an extra ingredient," they both answered.

"What ingredient would that be?" He ground out.

"Man, what did it do?" George asked excitedly.

"It must have done something intriguing for _you _to get a nosebleed," Fred exclaimed.

"We've got to try it out," they both concurred.

Snape panicked a little over Savanah's own honor as he saw the box sitting on his table. Just as they turned to see it, it bursted in flames. They grunted in disappointment as their heads hung low. They then turned to the one person who could resolve their curiosity.

"Savanah, you've got to make another batch," they pleaded.

"What?" she yelled, "Uh-uh, I'll not have you abusing my chocolate, especially since the recipe isn't originally mine!"

"Ah," the twins whined.

"100 points from Gryffindor," Snape commented, "50 for each of you, now it'd be best that you leave before I decide that taking this to McGonagall will not be satisfactory enough."

That last line was enough to have them bolting past Savanah in order to escape any punishment that might grace his mind. Savanah stood there dumbfounded at the turn of events. She then turned her gaze to him, which actually made him flinch. He knew he was in trouble as she waltzed over to him with her own little smirk. She reminded him a bit of a cat at that moment.

"So, what _did_ those chocolates do?" she asked.

"That is classified," he replied.

"And there's nothing I can do to change that?" she implored.

"Nothing at all," he returned.

With a pout, she turned to leave as he turned to face the other way. "Cute choice in panties, by the way." He smirked as she gasped and her hands moved to hide her rear. Turning to hide her backside from him, she started to back out eyeing him with what he could call the most adorable scowl he had ever seen on a woman. He peeked over his shoulder, revealing his mischievous grin to see her blush and run out at the realization that her rump wasn't what she needed to cover anymore. He chuckled, knowing that he'd be in for it later. The one thing that had initially gotten him to respect the girl was the fact that she didn't go running to the higher-ups, she handled the person who had affronted her herself.

"Oh, that name truly does suit you," he said as he sat in his favorite chair.

...

Snape: Naughty?

SP giggles.

Snape: I noticed that you have surrounded your room with garlic.

SP: I plead the fifth. -_-'

Snape grunts.

Alucard roars through the door.


End file.
